Mientras sigamos existiendo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Diferentes personajes que tienen momentos de sus vidas que mostrar, historias que contar.
1. Contracorriente (Adrian Pucey)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Adrian Pucey**

 _Contracorriente_

Tracey te observa, con ese mar infinito que significa sus ojos, esperando que la tomes de la mano. Esos gestos para ti son insignificantes, pero para ella son un mundo. Y te sientes mal por sostener su mano sin deseo verdadero de hacerlo, por querer anhelar el contacto de él.

—¿Te sucede algo, Adrian?

Ella te nota frío, distante, no sabe lo que se esconde en tu interior.

Lo que se espera de ti es que presentes a una chica bonita en una cena familiar, de esas que enmudecen con su belleza y complacen con las palabras, jamás que aparezcas con un _él._

Y ese _él_ no te dedica otra mirada que no sea de reproche por tu cobardía, por elegir la fachada que es Tracey. Pero tú no puedes, simplemente, darle la espalda al qué dirán, al ejemplo que eres para tus hermanos.

—Nada.

Pero ese «nada» lleva impregnado el nombre de Michael Corner.


	2. Dolor (Vincent Crabbe)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **II**

 **Vincent Crabbe**

 _Dolor_

La varita se siente correcta en su mano y, por primera vez en su insignificante existencia, deleita con el poder que emana de su voluntad. El niño no supone un oponente cualificado para él, pero ese es un detalle que escapa en importancia; lo único que quiere es percibir el grito de auxilio cuando la maldición imperdonable choca contra su cuerpo.

Y cuando el grito llega, plagado de súplica de piedad y dolor, una sensación vivificante le corre de pies a cabeza.

—No me sorprende que sea un elemento de mi propia casa —murmura Amycus Carrow, el profesor de Artes Oscuras, un nombre tan correcto para la enseñanza de poder que hay en esa clase—. Qué pase el siguiente.

La chica tampoco es rival para él, torpe y asustadiza, cae inmediatamente.

Vincent Crabbe jamás imaginó que podía llegar a ser bueno algo, ser el mejor en algo, pero acaba de encontrar su verdadera vocación.


	3. Entristecimiento (Dennis Creevey)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **III**

 **Dennis Creevey**

 _Entristecimiento_

Mamá dice que es hora de sacar las cosas de Colin, lo más probable es que las apile en un rincón abandonado del sótano, pero tú te opones rotundamente. Ella intenta convencerte con el argumento que es lo mejor para todos, ya que las pertenecías de Colin solamente sirven para abrir la herida.

Mamá no comprende que por más que cierren la habitación e intenten cubrir los recuerdos, la muerte de Colin sigue doliendo en lo profundo del pecho. Viste morir a tu hermano frente a tus ojos y ese instante donde exhaló su último aliento, sigue grabado a fuego en tus pupilas.

—Tu hermano murió como un héroe.

No importa cuántas veces lo repitan a la hora de darte el pésame, no deja de haber una ausencia en tu vida.

De momento, lo único que puedes hacer es encerrarte a llorar y con tus lágrimas limpiar el alma. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores, Dennis Creevey.


	4. Fortaleza (Oliver Wood)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Oliver Wood**

 _Fortaleza_

Las paredes de la enfermería son demasiado blancas para tu gusto; no es la primera vez que te hayas en la estancia, pero es la primera vez que tanta blancura te pone de los nervios.

La contemplas tendida en la cama como a una marioneta que le cortaron los hilos, permanece con los párpados cerrados y una expresión serena, pero hay algo que va mal en Katie.

«Fue víctima de una maldición —te recuerda tu mente—. ¿Se puede volver a ser la misma persona, luego de ser maldita?»

Pero tú no tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo tuyo es tener una escoba entre las piernas y el viento acariciando tu rostro, no sabes de expresar sentimientos y brindar palabras de apoyo.

—Me hace tan feliz que hayas venido —la voz de Katie es suave, pero no carente de emociones—. ¿Me abrazas?

La abrazas para protegerla de todos los peligros, para hacerla olvidar.


	5. Infinito (Katie Bell)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **V**

 **Katie Bell**

 _Infinito_

Al abrir los ojos, descubres tus extremidades laxas. Al recordar lo sucedido, el dolor parece romper de nuevo en tu interior y paralizar tus cinco sentidos. Sacudes la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si de ese modo pudieras desprender el fatídico recuerdo de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.

Intentas incorporarte, pero descubres un peso extra sobre tu cuerpo. Entonces, las imágenes de la noche anterior desfilan ante tus pupilas; Oliver con su sonrisa y su abrazo infinito. Te ruborizas ante el recuerdo fugaz, pero quieres repetirlo aunque no te atreves a decirlo.

—Gracias. —Es lo mínimo que puedes decirle, Oliver se encuentra allí cuando más lo necesita y no hay ningún título que lo obligue a ello—.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Katie. Encontraré a quién hizo esto y pagará por meterse con _mi chica_.

Las últimas dos palabras resuenan en tus tímpanos, quizás te equivocaste al pensar que no tienen un título.


	6. Jugador (Ritchie Coote)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **VI**

 **Ritchie Coote**

 _Jugador_

—Jamás serán tan buenos como los gemelos Weasley.

Desde que Jimmy y tú entraron al Equipo de Qudditch de Gryffindor, después que Fred y George Weasley abandonaran el colegio con un espectáculo triunfal, los comentarios crecen a sus espaldas. Continuamente están sometidos a las inevitables comparaciones con los antiguos golpeadores y eso, de cierto modo, hace que estén condicionados a la hora de montarse en la escoba.

A Jimmy no le molestan tanto las murmuraciones, no del mismo modo que te molestan a ti. Pero, la diferencia radica en que esas habladurías te recuerdan a tus propios padres: siempre comparándote con tus hermanos, limitándote a crecer dentro de sus sombras.

Toda tu vida intentas luchar con las comparaciones, poder labrarte tu propio nombre y que no te recuerden como «el hermano del alquimista» o «el reemplazo de George Weasley».

—Nos luciremos en el próximo partido —dice Jimmy.

Y si Jimmy lo dice, tú le crees.


	7. Parentesco (Flora Carrow)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **VII**

 **Flora Carrow**

 _Parentesco_

No sabes en el instante exacto que se comienza a producir aquella situación; al caminar por los pasillos, las miradas se vuelven esquivas y los comentarios se levantan a tus espaldas. Los estudiantes no se sienten a gusto cerca de ti o de tu hermana, incluso, hay estudiantes de tu propia casa que fingen no reparar en sus presencias.

—¿Qué hemos hecho mal, Flora? —pregunta Hestia en medio de la noche, están en la habitación que comparten de las mazmorras. Ella siempre es la más sensible, a la que más le afecta _el qué dirán_ —. Me hacen sentir culpable de algo que ni siquiera hice.

Tú no te sientes afectada por el vacío que te hacen en el colegio, pero te duele profundamente la reacción de tu hermana.

—No hemos hecho nada malo, Hestia. No es nuestra culpa tener el mismo apellido que _ellos_.

Las condenan por ser sobrinas de Amycus y Alecto Carrow.


	8. Rememorando (Neville Longbottom)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Neville Longbottom**

 _Rememorando_

A tus dos años de edad, no comprendes por qué mamá no aparece para abrazarte y besarte la frente cuando raspas tus rodillas.

A tus cinco años de edad, no comprendes por qué los únicos familiares que conoces a la abuela Augusta y a la tía Cassie.

A tus seis años de edad, no comprendes por qué no puedes salir a jugar con los demás niños y divertirte debajo del sol vivificante del verano.

A tus siete años de edad, no comprendes por qué la abuela Augusta no te llena de cariño como se supone que haría mamá y papá, si los tuvieras.

A tus ocho años de edad, no comprendes por qué mamá y papá no pueden encontrarse en casa, contigo.

A tus nueve años de edad, no comprendes por qué mamá no te recuerda y papá no te habla.

A tus quince años de edad, comprendes que tus padres son héroes y te enorgullecen.


	9. Serendipia (Zacharias Smith)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IX**

 **Zacharias Smith**

 _Serendipia_

Después de la guerra, son pocos los amigos que conservas. La mayoría te da la espalda, del mismo modo que tú se las diste a ellos cuando más lo necesitaban. El tiempo transcurre, siguiendo su curso natural, pero son memoriosos y no te perdonan tu cobardía. De cierto modo, los entiendes.

Tú no te perdonarías por la actitud tomada.

Durante mucho tiempo, evitaste a Padma. Temeroso de que ella tampoco te entregue su perdón, preferiste ignorarla para no sufrir. Pero todo cambia cuando su lechuza golpea tu ventana: te quiere ver en San Mungo, después de su turno.

—Pensé que no querrías volverme a ver.

—¿Y por qué no dejaste que yo decidiera eso, en vez de hacerlo tú por mí? —Estás avergonzado, no sostienes la mirada—. Irte estuvo mal, pero te he echado de menos.

Y, con su perdón tácito, reafirmas el pensamiento de que Padma Patil es la dueña de tu corazón.


	10. Travesía (Víktor Krum)

**Mientras sigamos existiendo**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **X**

 **Víktor Krum**

 _Travesía_

La invitación a la boda de Fleur Delacour con Bilius Weasley supone una sorpresa para ti —no por el hecho que te invite porque mantienen una respetada correspondencia desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero ella nunca comentó el nombre de su prometido—, y prontamente decides que asistirás.

Emprendes la travesía a Inglaterra, con la esperanza de verla una vez más. Y, cuando el día de la celebración llega, la descubres más hermosa que nunca: cabello cayendo en cascada, ojos brillantes y labios húmedos. Y, realzando su belleza natural, un vestido rojo, vibrante e hipnótico.

—¿Me permites esta pieza?

Acepta con la misma timidez que años atrás. Su compañía es un deleite, y la añoras desde que abandonaste Hogwarts, pero sabes que su corazón le pertenece a otro. Lo único que lamentas profundamente es que Ronald Weasley, no sepa valorarla como ella se merece.

Si estuviera contigo, pondrías las estrellas a sus pies.


End file.
